


Isn't It Romantic?

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom!Sam, Bubble Bath, Dancing, Endearments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Wincest-Freeform, brief talk of suicidal thoughts, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Sam and Dean make a bet that Dean can’t be romantic to anyone for three days. Sam ends up being the target of Dean’s romantic overtures.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was, to the best of my recollection, my very first Wincest fic. I have chosen to leave it mostly unchanged (except for a few fixes). I see this as set in Season 1, sometime after _Shadow_ but before _Salvation_ , when their Dad is traveling with them.

Sam Winchester winced as the waitress put the plate piled high with greasy fries and a big slab of ham and a side of bacon in front of his brother. He turned his attention to his own plate which had two waffles on it. He reached for the syrup and proceeded to drench them, trying in vain to drown the taste of diner waffles under the sugary sweetness. 

“How can you eat that?”

Sam looked up and shot a look at his brother Dean. “I was about to ask you the same question.” He used his fork to point at the other man’s plate. “That’s a heart attack waiting to happen.”

“We all gotta go sometime, Sammy,” Dean shrugged as he dug into his food. He ate heartily, snorting as Sam kicked Dean’s leg under the table. “That the best you can do, Francis?”

Sam sighed. Dean never could let go of things. He ate his waffles, which tasted like sugary cardboard now, in silence. When he was almost done the waitress came back over. She was a matronly type, with red hair and too much make up on, in Sam’s opinion. 

“There ya go boys,” she said as she put the check down. “Anything else?”

“No thank you,” Sam replied, reaching for the check. 

The waitress lingered.

“Was there something?” Sam asked as Dean slopped another fry in his mouth. 

“It’s just,” she paused and looked at Dean, “see, the thing is, see over there?” she pointed across the diner. Where she was pointing was another waitress, much younger. This one was blond and had a nice body, if a bit too skinny. 

“Yeah?”

“That’s Emma.” No more seemed to be forthcoming.

“It’s a nice name,” Sam ventured. 

“Yeah, s’pose so. Well, she’s a nice enough girl and all but kinda shy. And in a place like this, it’s hard for her to meet guys and all, you know?”

Sam didn’t understand where this was going or why the woman was telling him all this but he nodded anyway. 

“So you’re looking to line Emma up with a date with one of us?” Dean suddenly spoke up, pushing his plate back. 

“Well, you seem like nice guys. And you’re only passing through, right? So she won’t have to worry about getting too attached. Girl just needs someone to show her a good time.”

Dean grinned suddenly. “This is your lucky day because—“

“I’m sorry,” Sam interjected loudly, “but it’s impossible. We’re leaving town today. We can’t stay. I’m sorry,” he said again, not looking much like he was. 

Dean started to open his mouth again but Sam beat him to it. He pulled out his wallet and stood. He grabbed some cash. “Here.” He handed her some bills. 

“Oh.” The waitress seemed taken aback. “Let me get your change,” she said at last. 

“No need. Keep it.” Then he grabbed Dean by the arm and started to pull him out of the diner “Thanks again. Sorry we couldn’t stay and help.” 

When they got out of there Dean yanked himself free and turned to face him. “Dude, what the hell was that? Free date lined up and you get all pissy?”

“I thought we were leaving tonight, Dean.”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean that we can’t have fun until then. I mean, it’s still morning, Sammy.”

Sam gritted his teeth to keep from saying “it’s Sam”. He began to walk to the motel, which was close enough they hadn’t bothered to take the Impala. “If you got involved with her who knows when we’d end up leaving.”

“If we ended up staying a little it’s no big deal,” Dean said. “We don’t even have our next gig lined up yet.”

“We should,” Sam muttered. He spoke up a little louder. “If you want some sex Dean you can wait til we get to our next hotel.”

Dean stopped. “What? What makes you think--?” but not even he could pull that off. “Okay, yeah, we probably would have,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head and catching up to Sam, who had kept walking. 

“Yeah, and I’m betting that’s not what Emma had in mind. If she’s shy and all.”

“What? You think she was expecting hearts and flowers from a total stranger?”

“Maybe. Some people actually think that sort of thing is romantic, Dean. Instead of Black Sabbath and sex in the Impala.”

“Black Sabbath and my car are very sexy, Sammy,” Dean pointed out. “I can be romantic.”

“Right.”

“You don’t think I could be?”

Sam snorted. “Not in a million years. Not and mean it.”

Dean’s eyes turned an interesting shade and Sam was suddenly wary. “You think so, huh? Think I can’t do that hearts and flowers and violins and shit?”

“I’m sure you could, if the girl wanted to feel condescended to.”

“Ooo, big word college boy.” 

By now they were back at the hotel room. Sam let them in and immediately moved to the table where he’d left his laptop. 

“I can do romantic.”

Sam said nothing, logging on. 

“I could.”

Still no reply. 

“Bet you I could.”

Oh that meant trouble. Sam tried to keep quiet but…

“Bet you couldn’t.”

Dean smirked. 

Gotcha. 

“Wanna bet?” he grinned. 

Sam looked up from the screen. “Bet that you can’t be romantic in a hearts and flowers kinda way?” 

“Yeah. Tell you what, I’ll bet you,” Dean thought about it, “a month’s laundry that I can do it.”

Sam snorted. “That all?”

“Two months.”

Sam turned back to his screen. 

“3 months laundry and…you get to drive the Impala.”

“For a week.”

Dean balked then stopped. “You’re on.”

“Hold on. If I win I get to drive the Impala for a week. What if you win?”

Dean thought about it. “If I win, you have to let me listen to whatever I want whenever I want it without making your bitchface or any comments or making me turn it down or—“

“I get it.” Sam thought about it but not for long. It wasn’t like he was going to lose. “Deal.”

“Great, I’ll just head back to the diner and—“

“Hold up, we need some ground rules.”

Dean sighed. That was Sammy for ya, always with the rules. Truth was, he would have made a good lawyer. 

“Hit me.”

Sam thought about it. And thought about it. 

“If, you know, anytime this century, you want to clue me in, Sammy, you will let me know, right?”

“Shut up.” Sam snapped absentmindedly. “I’m thinking.”

“I know. I can hear the squeaking of the hamster wheel from here.”

Oh that was it. Dean was dead. And Sam had a way of making sure his brother lost. For sure. 

“You know,” Sam drawled out, pretending he had just thought of something, “it wouldn’t be right to use Emma for this. I mean, how would I know that you had really acted romantic toward her? Also it would be kind of using her.”

“What do you mean how would you know? I’d tell you, dude. And it would be using her but she’d enjoy it.”

“Like I’d believe you to tell me the truth. And whether she’d enjoy it or not is not the question. It’s not right.”

“I would tell you the truth! I’m not a liar, Sammy.” Dean stopped, thought about that statement and just went on because some things are best left alone. “And if we don’t use Emma who would we use? Want me to go pick up some girl at the bar?”

“Any girl we would use would get the wrong idea, Dean. And what’s the time limit on this anyway? I mean, is it only being romantic for an hour? A day? A week? How long do you think you could handle?”

“If we don’t use a girl what are we going to use? An inflatable doll? And I don’t know how long! You’re the one who came up with this.”

Sam looked at his brother and something flickered through his eyes. Dean couldn’t tell what it was in the short time it was there. “I need to be there to see what you’re doing, Dean. That would be awkward with a girl. Can you imagine? As for how long, let’s see, how about three days?”

“You could be there. Just watch us like surveillance. Three days sounds doable.”

Sam paused again. “Or…it could be me.”

“What? But you already know all about being sweet and romantic Sam. C’mon, not much of a challenge there. And three days it is.”

“No. I meant, it could be _me_. I could be the,” he stopped and mentally censored the word girl, “target.”

Dean looked confused. Then he got it. “Dude, what the hell?”

“It’s the only way to know for sure.”

Dean stared at him. “You want me to win this bet of me being flowery and romantic and shit by doing it to you?”

Sam took a breath. Nodded. Knew that was the end of that. Dean would never agree. 

Dean stared at him for a long time. Sam was just about to say something when Dean spoke.

“Okay.”

“See, I knew you would never…wait, what?”

“I said okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Christo.”

“I’m not possessed!”

“Just checking.” Sam looked down then back up again. Opened his mouth but Dean beat him to it.

“I swear if you ask me if I really mean it I will shoot you myself, Sammy.”

Sam closed his mouth. 

“So, three days. Starting tomorrow.”

Sam’s brain kicked back into gear. “Why tomorrow?”

“I need a little time to get stuff ready.” Dean could see questions forming in Sam’s eyes. He headed him off at the pass. “No I won’t tell you. Wouldn’t be romantic if you knew. Dude, are you blushing?”

He was. 

“You’re a grown man, Sam and you’re blushing?!”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously.”

“Shut up!”

“Cause that’s—“

“Dean!!”

“Ok, jeez, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Dean turned away to hide his smirk. “Maybe this will be easy. I mean, it’s basically gonna be romancing a chick anyway.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grabbed the keys to the car and headed for the door. “I’ll be back later.”

“Whatever.”

Dean left, smiling. 

Sam started to brood then switched to worrying what Dean would do, then began to wonder why he had volunteered to be the guinea pig in the first place. But that led to places he didn’t want to go so he booted up his computer and started to type. 

Dean came back later and hid a couple of bags of stuff away. Sam tried to appear disinterested but couldn’t help but crane his neck to try to see what was in them. Luckily, Dean didn’t see that, or at least didn’t let on that he did. They didn’t talk much for the remainder of the afternoon. They ordered in ribs and watched a bad movie on TV then Dean announced he was taking a shower. Sam just waved him off and pretended to be engrossed in his thoughts. Truth was he was trying not to think too much. When Dean came out—“All yours”—he went in and took his shower. When he came back out it was to find Dean asleep. He crossed to his own bed and lay down. It was a while before Morpheus came to him though.


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

Sam woke up to the sensation of something being put over his chest. He looked down. He blinked. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s breakfast. More specifically breakfast in bed,” came Dean’s soft reply.

Sam blinked again. Then he remembered: the bet. He smiled. It was a nice touch. He looked up at his big brother and was startled at the warm, open expression on Dean’s face. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen that look on Dean before. 

He looked back at the tray over his chest. Waffles, wheat toast, and orange juice. And the piece de resistance--a red rose in a silver vase sitting to the side of the tray. 

“Very traditional,” Sam commented. 

“You like it?”

Sam almost went to make a smart remark but decided to ‘play along’. “Yes,” he smiled and sat up. He dug into the waffles--not cardboardy, thank you very much--chewed, swallowed and looked back at Dean. “These are good.”

“Yeah, I went to that place across town.”

Sam frowned. “I didn’t think they did takeout.”

“They don’t. Usually. Never mind, Sam. Just eat, please?” 

Sam ate. He had finished his waffles and was working on the orange juice when he realized. 

“Where’s your breakfast?”

“I already ate.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what to say to that. Plus, it was a bit disconcerting to have Dean watching him chew, as if he were some cow that Dean found fascinating as he chewed his cud. 

Dean seemed to realize this and looked away but that seemed to make it worse. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Sam asked as he moved on to the toast. 

Dean smiled and looked back at him. “Nope.”

“Not telling huh? Wouldn’t be romantic?”

“Exactly.”

Sam nodded. He finished his food, drained his orange juice and started to get up but Dean stopped him with a hand on chest. 

“What?”

“Just this.” With that Dean kissed him on the cheek, almost on the side of his mouth and said softly, “good morning sweetheart.”

Sam stared at him for the longest time then swallowed—hard—and stammered “t-t-t-thanks?” 

Dean smiled back and stepped away. Sam lay in the bed for a moment longer then practically lunged up and raced for the bathroom. 

When he came back out it was to find Dean lounging on the other bed, car keys in hand. 

“We going somewhere?”

“Yeah. Get dressed.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise Sam.”

“You know I hate surprises, Dean.”

“You’ll like this one.”

Sam sighed and went to get dressed. He wasn’t sure why Dean was taking this so seriously but he had said he’d play along so he played along. 

They headed out to the Impala and drove off, Sam in the customary passenger seat. He thought about making a joke about how great it would be when he could drive but decided not to. 

Dean drove with a little smile on his face, heading out of town. He revved it up on the freeway. It wasn’t until several miles later that Sam realized that Dean had not put a tape in or turned on the radio. 

“No tunes?” Sam queried. 

“You can if you want.”

Sam tried not to gape. Dean, his brother, actually implying that Sam could take control of the tape deck and listen to something other than mullet rock. For a second he was tempted to Christo him again. He sat back and muttered something about enjoying the quiet, missed the grin that flickered across Dean’s face. 

They drove for what seemed like a long time. Finally they approached another small town, where Dean turned off. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. Sam knew they weren’t there on a hunt and he didn’t figure that they had moved on because most of their stuff was back at the hotel. And while they had often had to leave stuff behind before this was different. 

Meaning they had to be in this town for another reason. 

At last they pulled up to a little building on a side street. Dean stopped the car and got out. Sam followed. They headed up to the door and that was when Sam realized that this was a shop. 

“What, you’re taking me shopping?”

Dean just smiled and pushed open the door. He swept out his arm and gestured for Sam to go in. Sam did. He stopped just after crossing the threshold however, letting out a little gasp at what he saw. 

It was a bookstore. But not _just_ a bookstore. It was an old, rare, musty, used bookstore! Sam gaped in delight. He turned to face Dean. “How’d you know this was here?”

“Research,” Dean told him.

Sam knew somehow that that was the only answer he was going to get out of him and turned back to the treasure trove. He gasped as Dean’s hand found the small of his back and started to steer him through. They ended up at an ancient cash register on a sturdy elevated desk. 

“Mr. Monroe?” Dean called. 

“What?” came a cranky old man’s voice from behind one of the stacks of books. 

“It’s Dean Winchester, I called yesterday?”

Sam started again, this time from the fact that Dean had used his real name. 

A wizened old man came around the corner and peered at them from behind coke bottle glasses. He wore old man pants and a navy shirt and an old threadbare-patched jacket. 

“Oh yeah.” Then he started to go back into the stacks. 

“This is Sam,” Dean gestured. “He’s the one—“

“Yes, Yes, I remember young man. I’m old, not deaf.” Mr. Monroe huffed. He turned to look at Sam. “You’re a reader are you?”

“Um, yes?”

“Well, are you or aren’t you boy?” the old man snapped. 

“I am,” Sam replied, wanting to look at Dean for help but not daring to look away. 

“Good. I only allow readers to purchase my books.”

“As opposed to…?”

“As opposed to these stupid youngsters today who think they ‘read’ because they flip through some damn magazines about celebrities getting drunk and divorced and being abducted by aliens. Or worse, reading paperbacks.” Mr. Monroe’s hushed tone implied that reading paperbacks was akin to flaying children alive. 

Sam nodded, feeling it best to agree, though he enjoyed a good paperback once in a while. 

“What’s the last book you read?”

“ _The Iliad_.”

“Ah, a classic. You might do after all.” He gestured around. “You may look. If you find anything you want don’t stand there and read it. You have to buy it.”

“Yessir.”

“Manners. I like that. Not many have them anymore nowadays. Why when I was…” and Mr. Monroe disappeared back into the stacks muttering to himself. 

Sam turned to face Dean. “This is amazing.”

“You like it then?” Dean looked so expectant. 

“God yes!” He blushed. “I mean, yes, thank you.”

“Good. Well, you’ve got the old man’s permission, go ahead and look around. If you do find something set it aside. I’ll pay for it when I get back.”

“Get back? Where are you going? And I have money.”

“I know you do. But this is my little present so I’m paying. Just don’t buy out the store, all right? I have to go take care of something. Besides, I know how you get when you’re looking at books, Sammy.”

Sam was forced to agree. A nuclear bomb could go off and he probably wouldn’t notice when he was wrapped up in his reading. Dean had once had a girl flash her boobs at him when they were younger and Sam hadn’t even noticed until Dean pointed it out to him later. 

Dean left Sam to his browsing. 

It seemed like only minutes later when Dean rematerialized by his side. 

“Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Sam looked up from a pile of tomes that he was riffling through. “Back already?”

Dean smiled. “I’ve been gone three hours, Sammy.”

Sam started. He looked at his watch. Huh. It had been that long. 

“Sorry.”

“No big. Like I said, I know how you are. Find what you wanted?”

“We have to go already?”

Dean smile grew bigger and more indulgent. “I don’t know about you, sweetheart, but I’m getting hungry.” 

“Oh.” Yeah, it had been a long time since breakfast in bed. This was evidenced when Sam’s stomach growled. Dean laughed and the sound was so young and carefree that Sam just lit up with joy. He couldn’t remember the last time when Dean acted like this. In fact, he thought maybe Dean had never acted like this. It was sad that it had taken a bet to get it to come out but he was pleased that it was there. 

Under Dean’s watchful eye Sam collected the books he wanted most. It had taken him a while to narrow it down; frankly he could have pretty much bought every book in the place. They went up to the old desk to pay for it. 

“Mr. Monroe?” Sam called. “We’re ready to buy now.”

The old man appeared from out of one of the stacks and harrumphed his way up to the register. “Just want you to know I don’t take those newfangled credit card things or checks. Around here you pay cash.”

“No problem,” Dean nodded. Seeing Sam’s look Dean said, “I figured, so one of the places I hit was an ATM.”

Sam watched as the old man checked each book and then slid it into a bag. He made little comments under his breath for each one like “this is a good one, don’t know why you’d want to read that one, it’s just trash, now that’s a classic, this one is good but his other work is better,” etc. When he finally put them all in the bag he keyed up the register and hit a button. 

“Gonna be $174.”

Sam was already reaching for the bag to put some of the books back. Understanding what Sam was up to, Dean pulled his arm back and handed over some bills to Mr. Monroe. 

“Dean, that’s too much!”

“Never argue about the price of a gift, Sammy.”

Sam was about to say something else when Mr. Monroe interrupted to give the change back. He handed the bag over to Sam and said, “Come back again, if you like.”

Sam instantly understood that the old man didn’t usually invite people back and, despite his comments, he really did like what Sam had chosen to buy. He nodded and the brothers left. He carefully set the bag in the backseat of the Impala and climbed in. 

“Where’d you want to go for lunch?”

“I found a place.”

Hoping it wasn’t another greasy spoon Sam leant back in his seat. This was turning out pretty good. But he still felt guilty over Dean spending all that money on him. By rights the money should have gone for ammo or supplies or even food. Even though a couple of the books Sam had bought were ‘work’ books. One had been an ancient tome purporting to be spells and rituals from the Wizard Appollonius. Sam had leafed through it and decided it might be real. Real enough to merit buying. 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Dean had taken a side road, then gone off the road entirely. He didn’t come out of his thoughts until the car stopped. He glanced up, took a better look. 

They were out in the middle of nowhere. 

“Dean?”

“C’mon.”

Dean got out and headed back to the trunk. Curious, Sam followed. He nearly fell over in surprise as Dean lifted a picnic basket and blanket from inside. 

“A picnic?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. It’s a nice day, I thought we’d enjoy it.” He began to walk away from the car. Stopped when he saw that Sam wasn’t following him. “Don’t you want to?”

Sam closed his mouth and nodded. “Sure. I guess, I mean, I was just surprised.”

“Yeah, I got that. C’mon, I found the perfect place earlier.”

“This is what you were doing?”

“Yeah.” Dean led him a ways and then up a small hill to where an old, ancient tree stood. He unfolded the blanket and snapped it out, spreading it on the ground. He sat down on it and looked up at his brother. “It’ll be easier to reach the food if you sit down too,” he teased. 

Sam obeyed. Dean began to unpack stuff from the basket. 

“That’s a lot of food.”

“You’re a big guy.”

They unwrapped sandwiches--roast beef for Dean, tuna for Sam--opened bags of chips, popped tops on sodas. They ate in relative silence until Dean saw that Sam was done. He reached into the basket and produced…

“Chocolate cake?”

“Yep.”

“Gimme!”

Dean laughed as Sam wrenched the container away from him. Sam stopped himself, reached for utensils like a civilized person and even shared his cake with Dean. After they had finished it off Sam leaned back with a contented sigh. He burped softly. 

“Excuse me.”

Dean’s smile got wide and he laughed. “Always so polite.”

Sam said nothing just leaned further back. He began to drift down toward the blanket. 

“C’mere.”

He opened his eyes and saw Dean holding his arms out to him. Sam hesitated but was really too tired and warm and content. He shuffled over into those waiting arms and wrapped himself around Dean, head on shoulder. Dean settled back against the tree. With one hand he dug something else out of the basket. 

A book. A paperback. 

“Mr. Monroe would be appalled.”

“I won’t tell him if you don’t.” Dean looked down at his little brother. “Thought I’d read to you.”

Sam nearly purred. Dean had done that when he was a boy and he had always enjoyed it. He loved the sound of Dean’s voice. “Sounds good.”

Dean had barely finished the first chapter when he heard soft snores coming from Sam. He set the book down and rearranged his brother slightly, making them both more comfortable. His lips brushed the top of Sam’s head, grazing his hair lightly. 

“Sweet dreams, Sammy.”

“Sam. Sammy? C’mon, time to wake up.” 

Sam roused himself from what seemed a very pleasant dream indeed. He blinked his eyes open and looked up into his brother’s eyes. “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry but my arm was really starting to ache. Plus, we should be getting back.”

What? Oh. And once again the events of just previous rocketed back into focus for Sam. He pushed himself away from Dean’s body and stared “I fell asleep on you?”

“Literally,” Dean teased. When he saw Sam’s face he sobered. “I didn’t mind. It was peaceful.”

Sam said nothing. Dean got up and started to pack things up and his brother joined him. He took a look at his watch and was relieved that only about an hour and a half had passed by this time. They got back into the Impala and headed toward their hotel room. This time Sam felt braver and turned the radio on, twisting the dial until he found a soft jazz station. He glanced over at Dean who looked back. 

“Good choice, Sam.”

Once again Sam almost said “Christo”. 

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. He and Dean talked minimally, choosing to do their own thing for a bit. Dean cleaned guns while Sam surfed the web. When dinnertime came Sam half expected Dean to produce another picnic or tray but instead they went to the local Denny’s. It was only after they walked out that Dean suggested going to the local Dollar Theater to see a movie. Seemed the place was playing _Gone with the Wind_. 

Sam thought about making a chick flick joke but this new Dean had him a bit unsettled so he simply agreed. They went to the theater, which was pretty empty. Dean bought Sam popcorn and a soda but got nothing for himself, saying he was stuffed from supper. 

Yet before Twelve Oaks even happened Dean was stealing popcorn. Sam defended but Dean got past him and crunched on more. 

By the time Scarlett and Rhett had their scene in the drawing room Dean and Sam were holding hands. Nothing more and it had happened as casual as you please. They held hand all the way through the movie. As they walked out Sam started to let go but Dean wouldn’t let him. They walked out to the Impala like that, only letting go when they had to get in. 

They drove back to the motel talking about the movie in quiet tones, lapsing into silence as they arrived. They went in and Dean announced that he was kinda tired and was going to go to bed. Sam understood, said he wasn’t that tired, after all he’d had a nap, and would try to be quiet. 

“I know you will, sweetheart.” Dean had disappeared into the bathroom shortly and come back. He stopped by Sam, who was standing near the table where his laptop sat. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t.”

“Good night then, Sammy.” Dean leaned in and pressed another kiss to the same place as before then crawled into bed. Sam raised his hand up to touch the spot and pressed it there. He sat down and booted up his computer but didn’t really see what was on it. After fifteen minutes he gave up and got ready for bed himself. 

He surprised himself by falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Day 2

_Day 2_

Sam woke up to the sensation of something being put over his chest. He didn’t blink this time, instead instantly smiling and sitting up. Sure enough, another tray. 

“Again?” 

“Why not?” Dean smiled in reply. Sam surveyed the food. The waffles were there again and most of it was the same but this time there were two red roses. 

Sam smiled. “Will there be three tomorrow?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

He ate then got out of bed and went to take his shower. When he came out, Dean was sitting on the bed, flipping through TV channels. Sam fought back his disappointment. 

“We’re not going anywhere?”

“Not right now. Thought you’d want to get started on one of your books.”

Sam hadn’t thought about that. He found the bag he had put away and pulled out several. He debated then chose one at random and went back to his bed. He opened it up, flicked his eyes to Dean. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Sam settled in to read. He didn’t get far. He kept looking over at Dean. Finally he shut the book with a sigh. 

“Something wrong Sammy?”

“Just not in the mood for this, I guess.” He took a breath. “Where’s that paperback from yesterday?”

Dean got up, fished around and found it, brought it over to Sam . Sam didn’t take it though. He licked his lips and said, “read to me again?”

Dean’s eyes widened and Sam opened his mouth to say forget it. “If you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Good.” Dean started to go back to his bed. “No!”

Dean stopped, looked his brother. 

Blushing but determined Sam scooted over and patted the spot beside him. “Please?” he added when Dean didn’t move. After a long moment Dean nodded, seemingly to himself, and climbed on the bed. They sat awkwardly side by side until Sam took the initiative again. He wrapped himself around Dean, snuggling down against him, head on Dean’s shoulder. He let out a little sigh of happiness and closed his eyes. He had felt Dean’s body go stiff when he first moved but now Dean relaxed. He lifted the book and began to read. 

After several pages Dean’s other hand came up and slipped into Sammy’s hair, fingers playing with the silky chestnut strands. Sam nearly purring. 

Dean read for over an hour. Sam stayed awake the whole time, part of his mind following the story but most of it drifting and just enjoying the sound of his brother’s voice, the feel of his brother touching him. Dean, too, seemed content. It was only because his voice was starting to go a bit hoarse that he stopped. 

“Sorry Sammy, need some water.” 

“I’ll get it.” 

After a drink and Sam resettling himself--this time on Dean’s other side so that Dean’s left wouldn’t ache too much--Dean resumed reading. They stayed that way until Sam stomach rumbled again. It had been hours since breakfast in bed. 

“Better get you fed,” Dean said quietly. 

“I don’t want to move,” Sam replied just as softly. 

“I don’t really want to either, sweetheart, but I think we better feed you or you won’t be able to hear the story.” Dean smiled to take the sting out. Sam smiled back. He got up, stretched languidly, and then turned bright red as he saw Dean staring at him. He blushed even brighter at the look in Dean’s eye. 

He exited the hotel room and went to sit in the Impala, telling himself that Dean was just playing along. 

They had lunch at a little café that had fairly good food and a pleasant atmosphere. The mood was quiet but not awkward. After paying the bill and heading out to the car Dean asked “want to go for a drive?”

“To where?”

“Nowhere. Just a drive. Don’t feel like going back to the hotel.”

Sam nodded. “Sure. A drive.”

Dean started the Impala and they headed off in a random direction. After a time Sam put the radio on that soft jazz station again and settled back. He fought off the urge to nap. He didn’t want to be constantly falling asleep on Dean. 

Eventually Dean had to stop to put gas in the car. He bought Sam a drink and got a soda for himself. They tooled on, then Dean turned around and headed back. But instead of going back to the hotel he stopped at the local library. They had been there a couple of days ago for the case so Sam recognized it instantly. 

“Dean?”

Dean got out and started to head in. Sam followed, confused. He already had plenty to read and it wasn’t like he could check out any books anyway. Dean went straight to the computer banks and talked the girl into letting him and Sam use a couple. Sam was still confused but Dean said something about needing to do something online so he shrugged and sat down. 

It wasn’t long before his computer pinged at him that he had an email. Sam clicked into his account. He smiled. 

 

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com   
Hi there, cutie! Just saw you here at the library and thought you were mega hot. Want to chat? 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
I noticed you too. But weren’t you with that really cute guy you came in with? I wouldn’t want to steal some other guy’s man. 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
That’s my brother. I’m unattached and available. 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
Your brother? He’s pretty good looking. Maybe I should email him instead of you. 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
Trust me. He’s straight. Straight as they come. And he just got over a relationship and I don’t think he’s looking for a new one anytime soon. You’re better off with me. 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
Maybe he’s not as straight as you think. Maybe your pretty face would be enough to sway him. And maybe that relationship,well, it might be painful for him to remember it but it IS over. She’s…gone. 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
Sammy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up memories of Jess. Forget this stupid game. I just thought it’d be cute or something. Let’s get out of here. 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
No Dean don’t be sorry. For the first time in a long I feel I can talk about Jess. Maybe because it’s over a computer like this. It hurts but not like before. I loved her, I really did, but she’s gone. She’s gone and she’s never coming back. I’m starting to realize that well, let’s just say I realized something not long ago and that has changed everything. Please keep talking to me? 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
So what’d you realize? 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
I’m not really ready to reveal that yet. Sorry. 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
I understand. Didn’t mean to pry.   
So, how ‘bout them Cubs? LOL 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
It’s cool, Dean. And did you just use ‘netspeak’? Do I need to come over and Christo you? 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
No need. Just trying to keep up, you young man you. 

_Dean_

Sam was about to reply when he got another email. It was from the same address and to him but it was empty. Instead it had an attachment. He clicked it open and stared at the beautiful red heart that filled the screen. 

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
Did you get it? 

_Dean_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
Sam? You there? 

_Dean_

_From: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_  
To: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
Dean, that was beautiful. Thank you. But can we get out of here now? 

_Sam_

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com_  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com  
Sure, Sammy. Log off and meet me up front. 

_Dean_

Sam logged off and headed for the doors. Dean found him quickly. They walked out in silence. 

“You took an awful long time to answer,” Dean spoke at last. “Did it bother you that much?”

Sam waited until they got in the car, then turned to his brother. “No. I told you, it was beautiful I loved it. Very romantic, Dean.”

Dean started the car and drove away, heading back to the motel. “Then what took so long.”

Sam debated. Finally he spoke, thinking perhaps this bet-version of Dean wouldn’t laugh. “I was….swiping at my eyes.”

Dean froze. “You were crying?”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered. “A little.”

“Why?”

“Cause it was so beautiful. Cause it’s been a long time since you’ve been this nice to me, Dean, and I’m really enjoying it. Cause…” and here Sam paused for a long long time, so long Dean thought he wasn’t going to finish, “because it’s nice to feel this way again. To feel loved. Wanted. Cared about.”

Dean said nothing. They got the motel and got out, Sam leading the way. They went inside and Sam headed straight for the bathroom, berating himself the whole way. Dean hated that kind of chick flicky stuff. Why did he have to say that? He slumped down against the floor when he heard the door to the motel slam shut. 

Great, he had driven Dean away. Why hadn’t he kept his big mouth shut He stayed in there even when the door opened again some time later. He heard Dean moving around out there and wondered if he was packing to leave. Finally there was knock on the door. 

“Sam?”

“What?” 

Dean winced at the cold tone to Sam’s voice. “Come on out. Please.”

“Why?”

“I need to show you something.”

“What?”

“Please just come out.”

Sam sighed, got up and headed for the door. He heard Dean scramble back and pulled the door open reluctantly. He kept his eyes turned down, not wanting to look at his brother. 

“What?” he asked again. 

“Look up, Sammy.” 

Sam did, and gaped. 

There were candles all over the room, lit and flickering. A soft scent met Sam’s nostrils that he identified as lasagna and breadsticks. The table had been cleared, covered with a cloth and the food and more candles sat on it. A bottle of wine and two glasses. The only thing missing was the romantic music. 

“Didn’t want to start that while you were in the bathroom.”

Sam started. He hadn’t thought he’d said that out loud. 

“I was saving this as the finale but I thought I’d move it up to tonight.” Dean reached out and tentatively took Sam’s hand. “Romantic dinner and all that.”

“I see.” Sam let himself be led over to the table and sat down. The food smelled delicious and he said so.

“Yeah, I had to run out and get it from the local place quick,” Dean told him. “Like I said, had planned this for tomorrow night.”

“Sorry to—“

“Don’t apologize, Sammy love.”

They both froze. 

“Um, we should eat while it’s hot.”

“Yeah.”

They dug into their food, eating in silence. Dean poured some wine and they sipped but didn’t really drink that much. Sam had no desire to be drunk and apparently neither did Dean. At one point Dean started to chuckle.

“What?”

“You’ve got a big glob of sauce there on your face.”

Sam tried to clean it up but somehow kept missing it so Dean leaned over, licked his thumb and swiped it off. Sam stared. 

Dean coughed. “You always were a messy eater.”

It seemed to break the ice slightly and they finished their meal. Sam sat back with a sigh. “That was good.”

Dean nodded. 

“Dessert?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Dean laughed. “Bottomless pit,” he teased. But he got up and retrieved a pie. “Sorry. It was going to be ice cream but…”

“This is good.” Sam dug into the pie. 

Dean helped himself to a piece as well and sat back down to eat it. When they were done they looked at each other. 

“What was going to be next?” Sam found himself asking. 

“I was going to ask you to dance with me.”

Sam smiled. “We’ll need music.”

Dean got up and went to his bed. He bent down by it and retrieved a portable CD player. He pushed play and ‘Isn’t it Romantic?’ started. 

“Nice choice.”

“Thanks.” Dean stood still for a long moment then seemed to come to an internal decision and crossed over to Sam. He held out a hand to his brother. “May I have this dance?”

Sam did not hesitate. “Of course.” He took his brother’s hand and stood. They took a few steps away from the table and then stood there. 

“Who leads?”

“No need for that C’mere.” Dean tugged Sam close to him and settled his arms around his waist. Sam put his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned in. They swayed to the music. 

“Would it be really cliché of me to kiss you right now?” Dean asked softly.

“Probably. But do it anyway.” Sam surprised himself with how bold and assertive he sounded. 

Dean smiled. “Yes sir!” He tilted his head up and brought his lips to his brother’s. It was a soft, gentle kiss. 

Dean let go and kept swaying. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to dance anymore.”

Dean made to step away. 

“I want you to kiss me again.”

Dean stopped. He looked at Sammy. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

Without another word Dean moved in for the kiss. This time their mouths opened against each other’s. After a few moments Dean pushed his tongue inside. Sam groaned and clutched his big brother closer to him. 

They explored each other’s mouths languidly at first then becoming more and more passionate. Soon they were practically climbing into each other and Sam had to wrench away to breathe. 

“Wow!”

“Oh c’mon,” Dean teased, “you knew I could kiss.”

“Yeah, half a million girls can’t all be wrong.” 

Dean froze. Sam kicked himself in the ass, mentally of course. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to imply…”

“That I’m a slut?”

“No! Yes. I mean, who you sleep with is none of my business.”

Dean moved again, coming up on his tiptoes and kissing Sam’s nose. “Until tonight.”

Sam relaxed but still felt the need to say “I’m sorry.”

“Never mind Sam.” Dean used his body to maneuver his brother back to the nearest bed. As Sam fell back on it, Dean climbed onto the bed and over Sammy. He bent his head and attacked his brother’s lips again, this time almost punishing in his assault. Sam let him, staying still, taking what he felt he deserved. After long moments of that Dean sat back up with a stricken look on his face. 

He had drawn blood from his brother’s lips. 

“Sammy, you’re bleeding.”

Sam lifted his right hand up and touched the sore spot, wincing slightly. He looked at the ruby red stain on his fingers then up at Dean. “Only for you, Dean.” Then he blinked. He wasn’t sure what he had meant by that. But he didn’t want to think about it now. He reached up both hands and grabbed his big brother by the shoulders and yanked him down. He pressed kisses--it stung a little--to his neck and then murmured in his ear. 

“It’s all right, Dean.”

Dean looked like he was about to protest so Sam kissed him hard. After several minutes of this Dean had forgotten what he had ever wanted to say. Instead he concentrated on the deliciousness that was his lover’s body. He kissed and licked, sucked and bit, softly, memorizing with his mouth the taste and feel of Sam. 

Soon their shirts came off and Dean moved his relentless attack to Sam’s chest. As Dean lavished those nipples Sam made little noises that had Dean’s cock so hard he thought he would burst his pants. 

He climbed off Sam, who made a noise of protest, and started yanking his jeans off. Then he pulled off his underwear and climbed back on the bed. He was about to go back to his task when Sam spoke.

“Dean, stop.”

It wasn’t loud and it wasn’t said forcibly but it stopped Dean in his tracks as if he had been threatened with a shotgun. He looked down into those beautiful brown eyes.“Sammy? Am I going too fast?”

“That’s not it all.” He saw the puzzlement in his brother’s eyes. “I just…”

“What, Sammy love?”

Sam doubted that Dean even knew he had used that term again. He smiled softly. 

“I just…I have to know.” He stopped, not sure how to say it. 

“Know what?”

“Is this just about the bet?” He asked in a rush. 

“What?”

“Are you doing this just to win the bet, Dean? I mean, I’ve never known you to be with a guy before and I’m your brother and I know you love me and all but this…this is incest and you’ve never even acted like this toward me but now suddenly you’re kissing me and—“

Dean leant down and kissed Sam hard on the lips to shut him up. 

“Am I allowed to answer you or would you like to prattle on a bit more?”

Sam ducked his head, blushing. 

“Look at me. This is not about the bet. As far as I’m concerned, you won.” He could see Sam about to protest so he placed a finger over those beautiful lips. “It’s about us. You and me.” Dean looked down at that familiar face and spoke words he knew he never would have if not for Sam’s bet. “I love you, Sammy. I’m _in love_ with you. And I want to make love to you but only if you want that too.”

Sam would not cry, he would not cry dammit! He blinked and felt the wetness on his eyes. 

“Oh baby,” Dean breathed, wiping at one eye with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to make you—“

Sam reached up and pulled his big brother’s face down and kissed him so hard their teeth collided. After several fierce minutes of that, Sam let him go and looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you. I love you so fucking much, Dean. I’m so in love with you it’s scary. These last two days have been a dream come true.” He cradled his brother’s face in his hands. “I want you to make love to me, too. I want to feel your hands all over my body, your lips kissing my naked skin, and feel you inside me. Feel you coming inside me.” 

Dean let out a shaky breath. “I want that too. But be sure, Sam. It’s a cliché because it’s true: there’s no going back after this.”

“Good,” Sam nodded emphatically. “I’m sure, Dean. I’ve never wanted anything like this. I’ve never wanted _anyone_ like this.” He used his big hands to bring Dean’s face down and kissed him again. Then he put his mouth back by that shapely ear and spoke firmly, “fuck me, Dean.”

Sam grinned as he felt the full body shudder. 

“Naked.” Sam blinked at what seemed like a non sequitur from his big brother. “Have to get you naked.” Dean’s hands started to remove Sam’s clothes but were shaking so hard that he was having trouble. Sam finally pushed them gently but firmly away and sat up, stripping off his shirts. He wriggled out of his pants, shoes and socks, leaving only his underwear. As he began to take those off too Dean’s voice stopped him.

“No. I want to take those off.”

“Okay.”

“With my teeth.”

Sam whimpered and the front of his underwear got wet with precum. Dean grinned and bent his head down. He was tempted to lick at his lover’s cock through the material but needed to remove the cloth more. He took hold of it in his teeth and tugged. 

Sam threw his head back and moaned. It took a while but Dean got the material worked down. He needed his hands to remove it though. At last his little brother lay before him in naked splendor. 

“You’re beautiful, Sammy,” he breathed, drinking in the sight.

Sam laughed. 

“What? You don’t think you are?”

“No, not really. You’re the one who’s beautiful, Dean.”

Dean blushed. Honest to God blushed. Sam laughed and brought his hands up to cup those red cheeks. “Beautiful,” he said again and then kissed him. 

Their bodies found their way together and they both groaned as skin touched skin, all over. The heat of Dean’s erection on Sam, Sam’s on Dean was almost too much to bear. Sam’s big hands traced patterns all over Dean’s naked back, stopping to caress occasionally. Dean’s hands found their way into Sam’s thick chestnut hair, fondling the silky strands. 

At last, Sam wrenched his mouth away from the kiss. He licked at the skin of Dean’s throat above him and heard his brother gasp. He kissed, licked and sucked his way down, finding the sweet spots that made Dean crazy. When he got to his chest he latched onto the right nipple, nursing as if at his mother’s breast. As he thought that he realized that he had never nursed at Mary Winchester’s bosom. Never known his mother like that. 

Dean had been mother, father, brother, protector, friend, guardian, straight man, and confidant. Dean had been all things to him all his life, more so than even John Winchester. The thought made Sam sad and happy at the same time and he let go of Dean’s nipple. The action made Dean whimper as if in pain. 

Sam caught Dean’s face in his hands again and spoke.

“Open your eyes please, Dean.”

“Sam?” the eyes snapped open, filled with concern. Yes, if Sam said ‘enough’ and never wanted to do anything like this again, he knew his brother would stop and they wouldn’t. He smiled a bittersweet smile at the power he held over this man. 

“Sam?”

“I love you.” Sam tried not to let the tears show in his eyes or voice and knew he was failing. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I treated you the way I did. I didn’t realize, didn’t understand. God, Dean, I was such a jerk. I’m sorry.” He buried his face in crook of Dean’s neck and clung to him, holding him close, afraid that if he let go Dean would leave him. 

Sam had nothing to fear. Dean’s arms instantly went around his little brother and hugged him tight. “It’s okay, Sam. I don’t know what you’re talking about, why you’re sorry but whatever it is, it’s all right.”

“Please, say you forgive me?”

“I forgive you.”

“You don’t even know—“

“Doesn’t matter. I forgive you.”

“I just wanted to be safe. I wanted us **both** to be safe. You asked me, when you came to get me at Stanford, remember? I told you then.”

Dean remembered. “Yeah.”

“I used to lie in bed at night and wait. Wait to hear you and Dad come home. Wait to make sure you both came home. I was sure you were going to die. You or Dad. Or both. I would lose you guys like we lost Mom. I…” he buried his face further into Dean’s neck, “used to pray. Pray to God to bring you both back safely. But if God could only send one of you back, I prayed it that it would be you, Dean.” Dean felt the wetness of his brother’s tears against his skin. “I used to pray to God for Dad to die, if it came down to between the two of you, Dean.” Sam began to sob. “I didn’t want to lose you. I love Dad but I’ve always loved you more. So much.”

Dean wrapped as much of himself around his brother as he could, holding him as close as possible. “Shhhh, Sammy.”

“I used to pray for Dad to die!” 

“Not like that, and you know it Sam. I understand. You think I didn’t think the same thing. When we were out and got separated or Dad would take you out alone? You didn’t think I was hoping if only one of you had to come back it was you and not Dad?” Dean forced Sam’s head back and used his thumb to wipe away tears. “I hated myself for that, just like you did, but I kept doing it. Cause it would practically have killed me for Dad to die, Sammy. But it would have killed me for you to die.” 

Sam lifted wet lashes to meet his brothers gaze. “Yeah.”

“If anything were to happen to you, Sammy love, if you were to die, you know I’d be sucking on the end of my gun a few minutes later and joining right after you. Don’t want to live without you Sam. Can’t live without you.”

“Stanford…”

“It hurt so much when you left, Sam, but I’m glad you did.” He saw the expression on his brother’s face. “It was something you needed to do, I get that now.”

“I’m still sorry I left. Left you.”

Dean’s heart ached. “But you came back, Sammy.”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled and kissed his brother’s face. “I did. And I won’t leave you again. Even if I ever go away it won’t be from you.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to try to hold back tears. He did this by bending and kissing his beloved brother’s face. As their lips met and their kiss turned passionate again Dean resumed stroking Sam’s hair. 

“Love you,” he murmured near his ear and then licked there. He smiled at the shiver that went through Sam’s body. 

“Love you too.” Sam arched his back up and their chests touched. Both men groaned. 

Hands roamed all over, kisses were placed on flesh as they reveled in each other. One of Sam’s big hands slid down Dean’s back and onto his cheeks. He closed a hand and grabbed, making Dean gasp and buck against him. 

“Are we done with the angst?” Dean asked, thrusting his hips against Sam’s willing flesh. 

“Ye-es,” Sam replied breathlessly, hand clenching tighter. 

“So we can have sex now?” Dean teased. 

“No,” Sam smiled back, kissing the other’s face to ease away the concern he saw there. “But we can make love now.”

“You little--!” Giggling they tickled and wrestled around on the bed, nearly falling off several times. Cries of “hey!” and “watch it!” and “Sammy!” were heard. 

Dean pinned Sam to the bed and grinned down at him. “I love your laugh, Sammy love.”

“I love yours too, Dean. You don’t do it often enough.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you.”

They smiled at each other then Sam kissed his brother’s lips softly. “Make love to me now? Please Dean?”

“Anything you want, baby.” 

As Dean began to skim fingertips over his chest Sam purred, “Baby. I kinda like it.”

“That so?” Dean didn’t let himself get distracted from his tactile exploration. “I’ll remember that.” No more speech was heard for some time as Dean explored his younger brother first with fingers then followed with his tongue and mouth. Sam writhed wantonly as Dean sucked and licked him all over. He giggled again when Dean tickled his insteps as he kissed his feet. He moaned and sighed as Dean licked delicately at the inside of his thighs. 

He groaned in frustration as Dean bypassed his aching erection and made his way back up his body, returning to kiss that mouth over and over again. 

“Dean…”

“Shhhh, baby. I’ll take care of you.” And Dean’s hand found Sam’s hard cock and cupped it. He felt it pulse in his hand and smiled into their kiss. He fondled and touched, stroked and petted. Sammy’s hips kept jerking as he tried to thrust up into that warm hand. 

He whimpered as the hand moved away and opened eyes he didn’t even know were closed. “Dean?” he whispered as he saw his brother getting off the bed.

“Just have to get something.” Sam watched as Dean got a small white tube and a foil package and came back to the bed. He licked his lips as he watched him open the tube and squeeze out some of what was inside and coat his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube up. Eyes locked on those fingers as they approached his ass. He lost sight of them and then—

“DEAN!”

Immediately the finger that had slid inside him withdrew. Sam nearly cried. 

“Sam, you all right?”

“Yes, oh god yes, please do it again, please put it back, loved it, love you, please Dean, please,” he babbled, almost incoherent in his need. 

“I didn’t hurt you—“

“No, no,” and Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean, right into those concerned eyes. “Loved it, felt so good, please Dean, need you in me, need you touching me, touching me _there_ , please!”

Dean hadn’t thought his erection could get any harder. He had been wrong. Sucking in a breath he nodded. “Okay, Sam. But you tell me if there’s any pain, any at all, deal?”

Sam could only nod as he held his breath and waited for that touch to return. His breath sobbed out of him as he felt Dean pushing that finger back inside him. He twisted up and closer to that touch, needing more, craving it. 

He voiced that need. “More Dean, more please, touch me more, please please, need you Dean, need you.”

Dean nodded, to himself since Sam’s eyes were closed again, his head thrown back on the pillow. He coated the other finger with more lube and pushed it in. 

Sam cried out Dean’s name again and then clamped his legs together so Dean could not withdraw. He babbled once more.

“Didn’t hurt, promise didn’t hurt, feels good, feels fantastic, please more more more more, love you Dean, love you so much, please touch me, please!”

A third finger was added and then Dean crooked those fingers inside Sam and touched a spot.

Sam screamed. His eyes flew open and locked onto Dean’s. Panting, he said, “Dean, god, Dean, enough. I need you, need you now, please come inside me, need you in me, please big brother, fuck me, make love to me, need you now!”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean gasped out. He had nearly come to orgasm himself seeing Sam’s reaction. He pulled his fingers slowly from their warm resting place, eliciting a sound of despair from Sammy and went to tear open the packet. A hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t.”

Dean immediately wore his ‘concerned brother’ face. 

“We don’t need that,” Sam went on, trying to explain, trying to erase that face. “I don’t want anything between us.”

“Sam…”

“Dean—“

“No, Sam. You said it yourself. I’ve been with a lot of women. I haven’t always played it safe with them, though I tried to as much as I could. But there’s a chance. A chance that I will not take with you, will not pass on to you.”

Sam paused for a moment, formulating a strategy. “I know. I know there’s a chance. It’s one I’m willing to take. I know you’re not,” he added when he saw Dean about to speak. “But how is this,” he gestured to the condom, “any different than what we do? The hunting. It could kill me, the hunt could kill me. I could be hit by a bus tomorrow.”

Dean shook his head after long moments. “You shoulda been on the debate team, Sam.”

“I was.”

They laughed softly together and then Sam reached out and took the condom from him. “No barriers, Dean. Nothing between us ever again.”

Dean nodded. Sam’s hand took the tube of lube and he squeezed out some. 

Dean’s erection had flagged slightly during their discussion. He put his hand on him and it flared right back to life. 

As he worked that hard length back to it’s previous state he murmured sweet nothings to his brother. He gave one last coating to it then cupped it tenderly and let go. He kissed Dean’s mouth softly and lay back, silent as the grave. He looked at his lover with expectant eyes. No more words needed to be said. 

Dean’s heart clenched at the love and trust he saw in Sammy’s eyes. He vowed to make it good for him as he positioned his body. Very slowly he pushed in. Sam stayed as still as he could, knowing if he showed even an iota of pain that Dean would stop. He used his yoga breathing techniques and relaxed his muscles. His body accepted Dean’s intrusion. 

“Sammy love?”

“More.”

Dean worked his way into Sam’s body inch by inch, pausing every so often to let Sam get used to him and to make sure it wasn’t hurting. It never did. Instead Sam felt this incredible feeling of fullness, of rightness, and of completion, such as he had never known. Not even when making love with Jess. 

At last Dean was all the way in. 

“How you doing?”

“Good,” Sam said, taking a deep breath. “Just don’t move for a sec?”

“Okay.”

Long moments passed and then Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. 

“Hi.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Hi yourself, sweetheart.”

Sam craned his neck and Dean saw his intent and bent down to kiss him. As they kissed Sammy’s legs came up and wrapped around Dean’s lower body. When the kiss broke Sam spoke.

“I’m ready.”

Dean didn’t have to ask if he was sure. He knew. He began to thrust. Slowly at first then building up speed. As his thrusting got more wild and unrestrained he began raining kisses down on any part of Sammy he could reach with his mouth. 

Sam’s blood burned. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, wanting desperately to come when Dean did. Feeling that Dean pushed Sam’s hand aside with a “mine!” and began working his brother’s cock in time to his thrusts. Left with nothing to do Sam clutched his lover’s shoulders tight and held on as he was made love to. The thrusting turned to pounding and then—

“Sammy, gonna come.”

“Do it, Dean. Come for me!”

“Not yet,” Dean gasped. “You first, Sammy love.” And with a rush of affection flooding his brain Sam came. The clamping down of his ass was too much for Dean to bear. He screamed Sam’s name and spilled his seed into Sam’s warmth. Then he collapsed into Sam’s prone body. 

It seemed like forever before Dean moved again. When he did it was to start to pull himself from his brother’s sweat soaked body.

“No,” Sam pleaded. “Not yet, please?”

“It might get uncomfortable.”

“I know. I want to stay connected to you for while longer.”

Dean’s heart melted a little at that “Sure, baby.” But he did roll them on their sides. Sam nuzzled into his chest, sighing delightedly. 

“Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Sammy.” 

Sam was on the verge of sleep when Dean pulled out. He murmured his protest but Dean quieted him. He felt a damp washcloth on his body and heard Dean walking around the room, blowing out candles. When his brother at last climbed back into bed with him he instantly wrapped himself around him, burying his face in Dean’s neck once again and smiling. 

With Dean’s strong arms around him, Sam fell asleep.


	4. Day Three and the Day After

_Day 3_

Sam woke up with the sensation of something being put over his chest. He opened bleary eyes and found himself looking at three red roses sitting on a tray with breakfast on it. 

“Dean,” he said with pleasure, “you didn’t have to.”

“I know.” 

Dean had desperately wanted to stay in Sam’s arms and let his little brother wake to the sight of him but he also didn’t want to break their new tradition. After all, today was the last day to be ‘romantic’. Plus, he had promised and Dean Winchester never broke a promise. 

“It looks good.” It was pretty much what he had had for breakfast the last two days. “There’s only one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not hungry.” He paused. “Not for this, anyway.” Sam tried his best to leer at his big brother.

Dean laughed. “Eat that first. You need the calories.”

“Oh? Planning on wearing me out?” Sam couldn’t believe he was flirting!

The older man leaned down close and stuck his finger into the syrup. He licked it off and smiled sexily. “Better believe it, Sammy love,” he purred. 

Sam very calmly set the tray aside on the floor and then attacked his brother. He seemed to have six arms and five mouths as he tickled and touched, kissed and caressed. When he wasn’t touching, kissing, licking, sucking or otherwise engaged, he was whispering words of love and affection. 

Dean was doing the same. They were laughing like loons, having the time of their lives. 

They were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. At first Sam thought nothing of it. He even reached up--they had ended up on the floor somehow-- and picked up the motel phone only to immediately hang it up again. But the ringing continued. 

It was Dean’s phone ringing. Dean sat up. He grabbed for his pants and searched his pockets. 

“Turn it off,” Sam practically ordered him. 

Dean was about to when the text message came through. He stared at it. The phone kept ringing. He lifted it and answered the call. 

“Dean!”

“Hello Dad.”

Both boys had frozen. 

“Yes sir. Yes sir. We did. Uh huh. No, we’re fine. Yeah, I know where that is. No I’ve never heard of that. When’s the next one gonna happen? Yeah, so you need us there by….?” Dean watched Sam’s expression turn more sour by the second. 

A job. Another fucking hunt. Sam should have known their father would be calling for that reason. And Dean was going to do it. They were going to end up doing it. So much for day three. It would be hard to be romantic on the road to meet their Dad. 

“Yes, I understand, Dad. But,” and Sam watched Dean swallow hard, “it sounds like you don’t actually need us there until tomorrow at the earliest.” Sam’s stare became intense. “I know. I do understand. I get it, Dad but we’re in the middle of something and I really don’t want to leave things unfinished. Yes, it’s important.” Dean’s eyes got soft as he looked at Sam. “Really important.”

Sam would have smiled if he wasn’t busy goggling at his brother. The man who never said no to their Dad. The good little soldier who always got the extra cookie. Ever faithful son telling their Dad that they had to stay? And so he could romance his brother one more day? 

“Yes I understand but—“ it was obvious their Dad did not like Dean disobeying him. He could hear John Winchester’s strident tones through the phone, though he couldn’t make out what he was saying. “Dad—Dad, just let me, Dad if you would just--!” 

Sam turned his face away, knowing that in the end Dean would give in. He always lost to his Dad when it came to Dean. He hid his sorrow by getting up and heading for the bathroom. When he came back out it was to Dean listening to what was obviously a lecture from their father. Dean’s eyes went to Sam’s, who quickly tried to shut the hurt and pain from his own. He watched Dean nod, almost as if to himself. Then he was startled by what happened next. 

“No,” Dean interrupted their father in a soft but firm tone. He heard John Winchester’s voice stop, perhaps out of sheer shock. “I told you, this is important, Dad. Maybe the most important thing I could do in my life. Too important to leave unfinished. We’ll be there. We’ll leave tomorrow.” Dean seemed to be waiting for a response. When he got none he spoke again. “We’ll see you then, Dad. Bye.” And with that Dean shut his phone and turned it off. He set it carefully aside. 

Dean stared at the phone. Sam stared at Dean. 

At last Dean spoke. “So, where were we?” He tried to leer up at Sam and failed miserably. 

“You just told Dad no. He gave you a job, a hunt and you told him no.”

“Not exactly, Sammy love. I told him not yet. There’s a difference.”

Sam waved a hand as if to brush that aside. “You picked me,” he whispered. “You picked me over Dad.” He sounded as if he couldn’t quite believe it. In truth, he couldn’t. 

Dean was up and across the small room in an instant. He took Sam in his arms and looked right into those dewy eyes. “You listen to me, Samuel Winchester. I love Dad. I respect him. He’s the best damn hunter there is. He’s a good father, I mean, at least he tries. And he loves us. But like I told you,” and here he cupped Sam’s face in one hand, “I will always chose you over him. I am in love with you, Sammy. You’re my life. Not Dad.”

Sam knew he was crying, knew he was being a girl but he couldn’t help it. He gave a little wail and threw himself forward. He sobbed on Dean’s shoulder. He had always been convinced that if it came down to it, if Dean was forced to make a choice between himself and their Dad that he would chose their Dad. That choice had come and Dean had chosen him. Chosen Sam! He wanted to laugh at the sudden euphoria. God, Dean really did love him. He clutched tighter at the warm body holding him. 

“We can go if Dad really needs us.” It was a concession he felt he could make. He had won Dean’s heart. He could give Dad this. 

“No. He doesn’t need us til tomorrow. And I want to stay.” Green eyes searched brown. “Don’t you?”

“Yes!” They laughed at his enthusiasm. Both chuckling as they leaned toward each other, foreheads touching. They stayed that way for long moments until the silence was broken by the rumble of Sam’s stomach. Laughter flew through the room again. “Told you to eat your breakfast.”

Sam just smiled and went to get the tray. The food was pretty much cold and kind of disgusting. 

“C’mon.” Dean began to move around the room. 

“C’mon where?”

“Since that got messed up,” he pointed at the tray, “I’ll take you out to breakfast. Anywhere you want, sweetheart.”

“IHOP?”

Dean grinned. “Sure.”

Half an hour later they were seated in a booth at the International House of Pancakes. Dean was sipping black coffee and Sam was stirring his tea. The place was far from packed but there were several customers for breakfast this day. The waitress had taken their orders a few moments ago, Sam ordering waffles and Dean a plate of pancakes. When Sam had asked why Dean hadn’t eaten before his brother had said he had but he was hungry again. Sam pretended to believe him. 

“So what’s the plan for today?”

Dean put his coffee down and smiled. “Actually I didn’t have much in the way of plans for today, Sammy. Except,” here he glanced around, “for the night, you know?”

Sam blushed in remembrance. “Yeah. But you didn’t have something planned during the daylight hours? I mean, after the last 2two days…”

“Yeah,” Dean looked embarrassed. “Um, well, see the thing is,” he stopped and took a breath. “I kinda ran out of ideas.” He mumbled. But Sam heard him perfectly. 

He laughed but quickly reached out to take Dean’s hand to let him know he wasn’t laughing at him. “It’s all right, Dean. I’ve got a few ideas of my own.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam smirked. “Mostly they involve you and me and never leaving the bed in the motel room.”

“I like the sound of that.”

They jumped as the waitress set their plates down in front of them. She was an older woman, 40ish with blonde hair that was going gray and an ample figure. 

“Waffles for you. And stack of cakes for you.” She looked at them, one then the other. “Anything I can getcha boys?”

“No thanks,” they said together and grinned. 

Becky smiled too. “Give a holler if you need anything. And eat up. Sounds like you’ll need the energy.” With a saucy wink she strode away. 

Sam was turning a becoming shade of red. Dean was snickering and not trying to hard to hide it. Sam kicked him under the table and it quickly descended from a game to playing footsie. 

They devoured their food, not talking but unable to keep silly grins off their faces. Sam finished his waffles and sat sipping his tea. Dean received a refill from Becky and finally polished off his pancakes. He sat back with a sigh. 

“I’m too full to move.”

“Yeah?” Sam leaned forward, surreptiously looking around. “Too full to take me back to the motel room and fuck me?”

Dean’s eye dilated as sudden arousal hit him. “Never too full for that, Sammy love. And I thought I told you, it’s making love.”

“It’s always making love,” Sam nodded, “between us. Even when it’s sex, even when we fuck.”

“Jesus.”

“No need to bring religion into this Dean darling,” Sam simpered and earned a kick to the ankle for it. “What, you can call me pet names but I can’t do it to you?”

“Exactly.”

“Not fair.”

“That’s what you get for being the little brother,” Dean nearly crowed. The expression wiped off his face when he saw Sam go pale. “Sam? What is it? Not a vision!”

“No. C’mon, let’s get out of here.” He stood and led the way, tossing some cash on the table, including a nice tip for Becky. He nodded to her on his way out and went straight to the Impala. He slid inside and waited. Dean quickly followed but did not turn the motor on. Instead he turned to look at his brother. 

“Sam? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…we were all….acting like lovers in there.”

Dean froze. “Didn’t you want to? I mean, I understand if you want to just pretend in public that we---“

“No, that’s not it at all. I would love to hold hands with you in public and kiss you in public, especially in front of those cheesebombs who look at you as if sex on a stick.” Which Dean was, frankly, but Sam didn’t say that. He didn’t want to get sidetracked. “It’s just, we were obviously a couple in there and then you called me your brother.” Sam turned his face away, afraid of what he might see in Dean’s eyes. 

“And you’re ashamed?” came the quiet question. 

“No!” Shaggy hair flew as his head whipped around. “No,” he repeated more quietly. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, to us, because of some bigoted jerk.”

Dean stared hard at Sam’s face for a while then raised an eyebrow. “You were protecting me, Sam?”

“Guess so.”

Dean smiled. “Aww, that’s sweet, baby.” He reached out and cuffed Sam’s ear. “But I can take care of myself.”

“I know. I just… “

“I know.” Dean leaned in for a soft kiss. “Believe me, I understand the impulse to protect a brother.” 

Sam pushed him back playfully. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” After a moment’s silence Dean started up the car. “You were saying something about the motel?” he reminded Sam. 

“Was I?” The teasing continued all the way back to the room. They went in and stopped. They had left things pretty much as they had been the night before. “Wow what a mess!” 

“It looks worse in the daytime,” Dean agreed. 

“We should probably clean some of this up.”

“That’s what maid service is for, Sammy. Besides,” Dean sidled up to him and put his arms around his waist, “it’s just gonna get dirty again.” He leered. 

Sam chuckled. “Speaking of dirty, I’m not exactly sparkling clean myself.” He reached under his hoodie and scratched his belly. “Maybe we should take a shower?”

“We?” 

Sam suddenly turned shy. “Um, yeah. I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to if you—“ he was stopped by a kiss to his mouth. 

“Shower sounds great. Oh no, wait!” Dean stepped out of the embrace and headed to the side of his bed. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Sam stepped over, curious. He could see a small object in Dean’s hand. As he lifted it higher the younger man saw what it was. 

“Bubble bath?!”

“Why not? It’s romantic.”

“Very,” Sam agreed. Once upon a time he might have teased Dean mercilessly but right now all he could suddenly think of was he and Dean in the bathtub together, bubbles just barely obscuring—

“Let’s go.” 

Dean let himself be half led, half dragged into the bathroom by an impatient Sammy. He handed the bottle of bubble bath over without a word and began to strip his clothes off. Sam started the water and then followed suit. 

He poured a liberal amount of the bubble bath in and got ready to climb in. Then he stopped and glared at the tub balefully. 

“Um, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How are we both going to fit in here? I mean, this thing is barely big enough for me.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you always did have trouble taking baths, Sammy, after your growth spurt. We’ll work it out.” He stepped into the tub and sank down into the rapidly rising bubbles. “Mmm. Nice.”

Sam stood there, gaping like an idiot for long moments. Dean held up his hand. “Coming in, baby?”

There was a bit of a splash as Sam practically jumped into the water. The tub really was too small for both of them but after some wiggling and maneuvering Sam ended up sitting between Dean’s legs, his back pressed against his chest, Dean’s arms around him holding him loosely. 

He let his head fall back onto his older brother’s shoulder and sighed. “Feels good.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for long moments, just soaking. Then Dean scooped up a handful of the bubbles and smeared them across Sam’s chest, right across a nipple. 

“Dean?”

“Let me play,” came the order. Sam subsided. Another handful, another swipe across the other nipple. Sam watched as Dean scooped up more. 

“Don’t. Even. Think about. It.” Dean’s hand froze on the way up to Sam’s face. 

“What?” Sam nearly laughed at his brother’s attempt at an innocent tone. He grabbed his hand and redirected it under the water to his cock. He gave a soft, contented sigh when that hand touched him. 

“Much better than playing with bubbles,” Dean admitted. He began to stroke his lover’s cock. 

“Oh yeah, Dean,” Sam moaned, turning his head and stretching to reach his lips. They kissed lazily as that hand continued to stroke him. The kissing got more intense as the strokes got harder, faster. Dean licked at Sam’s lips as he worked his hand over the shaft, Sam’s hips thrusting up as their tongues touched and wrestled. 

“Dean. Dean, wait,” Sam panted, breaking away from that luscious mouth. 

“Sam,” Dean started to ask something but cut himself off as Sam raised himself up a bit and then began to lower himself onto him. “Sam!”

“Ohhh, oh yeah, big brother, that’s it,” Sam moaned. “Want you in me when I come,” he ground out as he sat down more firmly on his lover’s cock. 

“God! Sam!” Dean couldn’t stop the involuntary snap of his hips as he drove himself deeper into his brother’s body. 

“Yeah, oh fuck yeah, that’s it.” Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and put it back on his dick, then wrapped both hands around Dean’s hand. “Dean….Dean…”

It was difficult to jerk Sammy off with both of those big hands wrapped around his own but Dean did his best. As he pumped that hot sweet cock, he thrust into willing flesh, water sloshing all over, completely unnoticed by either man. Dean’s other hand came up and toyed with Sam’s nipples then went further up and grabbed his chin. He turned Sam’s face and their lips met in a wet kiss. He devoured that mouth as he fucked his baby brother. Sam moaned needily around the kiss.

“I’m close,” they said almost together. 

“Do it Dean,” Sam whimpered. “Come in me.” 

That was all it took. Dean thrust up one last time and shouted incoherently as he came. As soon as Sam felt the splashing against his inner walls he erupted as well, arching his back and throwing his head back. When he had finished he fell back against Dean’s chest with a squelch. 

Dean let go of his brother’s wilting erection and wrapped both arms around Sammy. He placed a gentle kiss to his temple and whispered in his ear. “That was fantastic, Sammy.”

Sam gave a tired grin that Dean couldn’t see but knew was there. “Thanks. You weren’t bad yourself.”

“Hey!”

Sam laughed. He looked down. “Bubbles are gone.”

It took Dean a minute to realize what he was talking about. “Doesn’t matter, sweetheart. We should be getting out anyway.”

“Hmmm.” Sam was so comfortable he didn’t want to move. Dean chuckled and slid his brother forward slightly, pulling himself from the cozy confines of Sammy’s ass. Sam made a halfhearted sound of protest. Dean quieted him. 

“We gonna get out or you want to sleep in the tub?” Dean teased. 

“Hmmm.”

Laughter then Dean put his arms around his brother and helped him up, dried him and himself off, and to the nearest bed. They fell down on it and Sam immediately rolled into Dean’s embrace. 

“Tired.”

“Sleep now, Sammy.”

“Mmmm.” With a nuzzle Sam burrowed deeper against warm skin and went to sleep. 

Dean looked down at the relaxed youngster and smiled. “Love you, Sam.” Then he pressed a kiss to that chestnut hair and dozed off himself. 

When they woke later they didn’t speak much. In fact, they didn’t speak much the rest of the day. They simply spent as much time as possible touching, holding, kissing and making out. After a late lunch Dean took Sam to the local video rental store and they got a couple of movies. They spent the afternoon in bed watching movies and cuddling. The only time they got up was to put a different movie in or to go to the bathroom. 

After a time they got hungry once more so Dean called the local Chinese takeout place and ordered them food. He had to let go of Sam to answer the door but immediately got back on the bed after that. They fed each other moo goo gi pan and rice, kissing the taste of it out of each other’s mouths. 

Sam thought they might make love again as the night went on but it didn’t happen. Dean seemed to not want to break the spell of their comfort and so Sam didn’t push. He did wonder what was going to happen the next morning, however. He tried not to let his fears show through though. 

He was falling asleep in Dean’s arms when he felt the soft kiss on his hair. “Sleep Sammy,” came that well loved voice. “It‘ll be fine. I promise.”

Sam believed. He let himself drift into sleep, not feeling Dean remove his shoes and socks, not seeing Dean standing by the bed with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He only knew oblivion. 

_The Day After_

Sam woke to the sensation of something hitting his chest. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled. “Dean?”

“C’mon, Sammy, we gotta get going here. Get your ass up.” 

Sam blinked twice. He looked up at Dean and saw that he was dressed and ready to go. 

“Dean?” he asked softly.

“We gotta go,” Dean said again. “Remember? Dad called, he needs us on a hunt? Any of this ringing a bell, Princess?”

It wasn’t said with soft affection but with the teasing tone of a brother. Sam felt his heart break a little. 

“Yeah,” he answered softly. “Give me a minute.”

“Half a minute, dude. I’ve already packed for both of us. Crap’s in the car already. You just need to get dressed and get your ass in that passenger seat.” Dean pulled out his keys. “I’ll be out in the car. So hurry up, Geek Boy.”

Sam said nothing as he went into the bathroom. He went through his routine and then stood there for a long moment, holding onto the sink and struggling not to cry. He knew it hadn’t been a dream. His ass hurt too much for it to not have been real. But apparently Dean had just been fulfilling the bet after all. Or maybe he’d changed his mind. Either way the best three days of Sam’s life were over. And he was still in love with his older brother, who apparently was no longer in love with him. If he ever was. 

“Sam!” he heard Dean shout from outside. 

“Coming!” Sam shouted and swiped at slightly damp eyes. He put on his best face and walked out to the car. Dean was tapping the steering wheel impatiently. Blue Oyster Cult was playing in the tape deck. 

As Sam slid into his seat Dean grinned. “Any music I want to listen to, dude. And no bitchfaces.”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered and turned his face away. Dean drove out of town. After half an hour of silence, with only the music to keep them company Dean spoke again. 

“Think you should check your phone, make sure there aren’t any messages from Dad.”

Sam shrugged, pulled it out, and turned it on. He flipped through his recent calls and saw none from their father. He told Dean, who grunted. Sam figured while he had it out he’d check his email. He was scanning through it when one caught his eye. His breath stopped for a moment. He flicked his eyes to Dean who was watching the road. 

_From: Ikickass@hotmail.com  
To: emocollegeboy@hotmail.com_

_Click._

That was all it said. It wasn’t until he spotted the attachment that he understood. He took a breath, resisted looking over at Dean and clicked on it. A picture appeared. A picture of a riot of roses, in every color of the world, it seemed. And under the picture there were words. 

_The three days may be over and don’t expect this kind of romantic shit all the time but I love you Sammy. Always._

Sam grinned. He looked up and over at Dean, who seemed very preoccupied with the road. 

“So,” Sam had to cough to clear his throat, “does this mean we’ll be having sex again?”

Dean didn’t look at him as he replied, “Told you, it’s making love when we do it.”

Sam had to keep from clapping his hands in glee. “Yeah.”

“And yes,” Dean finally looked Sam’s way, “you bet your ass we will.”

They stared at each other for a long moment then Dean turned back to the road, reached out and turned the music up. 

Sam settled back, smiling. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add or change warnings/tags.


End file.
